Dreams
by beforeyouleavemetoday
Summary: Somethings aren't what they seem to be. Might make sequel if this get good reviews


Jack slept soundly. The young winter spirit has sand over his head showing a… a girl.

Sandy's dreams show the children's heart's desire. So how come a GIRL was Jack's heart's desire?

The guardians crept along the edges of his bed, careful not to wake the young man.

Jack's actions for the past decade mystified the guardians, sure, Jamie's funeral was hard to even live through but Jack Frost just stopped playing with children. Two days AFTER Jamie's funeral. He seemed fine when he left for Burgess saying he was going to visit Sophie but when he came home he seemed drained and sad. Like a wilted flower.

After that he just delivered snow days but didn't stay to appreciate his work. He just delivered and left, he spent the rest of the day somewhere. Sandy got curious and peeked at Jack's dreams when he delivered them; he was shocked to see a girl. No, it was not Sophie; Sophie was old now, wrinkly and old. The girl in Jack's dreams was a teen not older than Jack and has hair until her waist. Sandy reported Jack's dreams to North and MiM agreed to let them in Jack's dreams.

"Wait. Careful now." North whispered to Sandy who was about to open Jack's dreams to the others.

The young spirit's dreams glowed and the Guardians touched the sand. Light consumed them and they found themselves in Burgess, at the colonial times. Jack's time.

They saw the young spirit as a 13 year old.

He had dark reddish-brown hair and matching eyes.

"Gracie!" the future spirit was yelling. "Gracie!"

The guardians followed the young boy to a house. A young girl was sitting on the grass just outside the house. She has long waist-length black hair and almond shaped dark-brown eyes. The girl looked up. "Hi Jack."

Jack stopped just in front of the girl. "Gracie!" Jack repeated "Gracie, snowdrops are blooming! They are sprouting like Old Kenton's pimples!"

The girl smiled, her eyes lightened up. "Oh Jack! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" The girl stood up and ran away with Jack.

The guardians followed the two to a meadow with several flowers are bursting from the earth. The girl gasped delightedly "Oh Jack! This is fantastic!" Jack blushed when Gracie hugged him. "It was nothing."

The girl ran through the meadow but stopped when she seemed to realize something. She turned and said in a peculiar voice. "Easter is coming." She grinned "Bunny is coming! I hope he let us visit the Warren this year!"

Bunny snapped. "I remembers now! Young Gracie and Jack-Jack coming every Easter to paint eggs with me!"

Tooth, North and Sandy looked at him. "You met Jack as a child?"

"How am I supposed to know that Jack-Jack Overland and Jack Frost are one? He seemed innocent and Gracie always keeps him in check."

"Who's Gracie?"

"Jack's best friend, mind you, he had a crush on Gracie since they were 8!"

The scene dissolved and 15 year old Jack and Gracie were in a meadow sitting on a rock. They seemed to be arguing "Gracie, stop hanging out with Steven!"

"Why?"

"He's bad and h-he-"

"He what?"

"He fancies you." Jack mumbled under his breath but Gracie didn't seem to notice it.

"Jack, there is nothing wrong with Steve. You're being paranoid."

She didn't notice that Jack was balling up his fist and was grounding his teeth in anger.

The scene dissolved once again.

They were in a bedroom. Gracie was lying on the bed, her petite body shaking with unstoppable sobs.

Jack was comforting her, patting her back.

"It's going to be ok. He's not coming back Gracie, you have to accept that."

"I-I just thought he loved me! I should've broken up with him! I mean, the way he looked at Lauren!"

Jack embraced the young girl and whispered "Don't waste your tears over him."

After a while, Gracie must've fallen asleep. Jack lifted her up and tucked her in her bed. He looked at her for the longest period of time. He then brushed the hair off Gracie's face, staring at her. He leant down and stole a kiss from her, just beside her mouth. He straightened up and continued brushing her very long hair. Then he turned but just before he opened the door to leave. He turned and looked at the sleeping girl.

The Guardians barely heard Jack's soft voice. "I love you."

The scene melted. It was the same room and Jack was sitting on Gracie's bed. The latter was pacing up and down. "Should I take him back? He seemed sincere. But I just couldn't trust him anymore. Am I just a rebound? Or is he really genuine?" Gracie babbled.

The Guardians noticed the dark look on the 16 year old Jack's face.

Gracie stopped pacing. "I'm taking him back." She decided.

That was when Jack's resistance broke and he stood up and grabbed Gracie and crushed his lips to hers. Gracie seemed startled but after awhile her eyelids fluttered close, she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back, passionately.

After a long kiss, they pulled away for air. Jack rested his forehead in Gracie's forehead.

"Don't. Don't take that ass back. Stay with me." Jack mumbled

Gracie smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Always."

The scene dissolved, Tooth was sobbing into a handkerchief.

"Are yoos ok?" Bunny asked his girlfriend concernedly, she nodded.

It was winter. Gracie and Jack were walking, hand-in-hand.

"Here you go." Jack said with a smile. He was just dropping off Gracie at her place before he goes ice-skating with his sister, Pippa. She was waiting in Gracie's house with his and her skates. They went in the house and Jack politely greeted Gracie's parents.

Jack and Gracie went in the kitchen for some alone time. After some snogging and a certain person walking in on them (Pippa swore her eyes will never be the same again). Jack and Pippa were off. "Be careful." Gracie reminded Jack just as they were leaving. Jack laughed and kissed her goodbye "Maria Grace Windsor, you know I'll take care of Pippa."

She smiled and kissed him too. "You be careful too, I love you."

Jack smiled and kissed her again. "Love you too. See you tonight."

"I won't live without you Jack. You have my heart." Gracie joked

Jack laughed and with one last kiss. The siblings departed. They never did come back.

At least, Jack never did.

The scene dissolved and they were back in the meadow.

It was night. And a girl was crying in the shadows. She has some rope in her hands.

"Oh no…" Tooth whispered.

Gracie was crying and she tied the rope to one of the branches. She made a noose expertly and wore it around her neck. She stood on the rock where they sat long ago, arguing about Steven who was now back with Lauren.

"I told you I won't live without you." She whispered

"I love you Jack."

With that she jumped off the rock.

Light consumed the guardians again and they were back at Jack's room.

The young guardian looked at them sternly. Then he sighed.

"At least you won't ask anymore."

"We're sorry Jack."

"I know. Come with me later. I have something to show you."

**PROLOUGE**

Jack led them to the meadow like the one in his dream. The rock beside the tree was removed. And there was a tombstone under the tree.

It said: **HERE LIES MARIA GRACIE WINDSOR. SHE LOVED AND WAS LOVED.**

Beside it, there was another tombstone that states: **HERE LIES JACKSON OVERLAND. MAY HIS SOUL REUNITE WITH HIS LOVE IN HEAVEN.**

Jack then spread flowers all over them and closed her eyes and murmured "Take me home, Gracie."

The wind blew and carried the Guardians to the pole.

"I love you." The wind whispered before dying away….


End file.
